No Time Like The Present
by slytherinsbestfriend
Summary: With Voldemort growing immensely more powerful by the day, Dumbledore decides to send Hermione, the only witch in the order with experience in time travel, 20 years into the past to destroy the Dark Lord before he can fully rise to power. This will be a HG/SB.


With Voldemort becoming increasingly more powerful by the day, Dumbledore decides to send Hermione, the only witch in the Order with time-travel experience, 20 years into the past to prevent the Dark Lord from fully rising to power.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is a WORK IN PROGRESS. I plan on posting the first chapter for 'teaser' purposes. I will then take a break to continue writing, and starting October 15th I plan to post one new chapter weekly every Friday until completion. PLEASE review as you read, I will try to respond to every review.**

 **I am also SEEKING A BETA. Please message me if you are interested.  
**  
 _While technically I could delve directly into the story without a prologue, I thought a would include a short introduction in order to summarize where the Golden Trio are at this point in time and to set the background for the beginning events. You may skip the Prologue if you wish._

 _October 1996_

 _Harry, Ron, and Hermione have begrudgingly been initiated into the Order of Phoenix under the condition that they will be not be sent on any missions until after their seventeenth birthdays. A meeting is underway at 12 Grimmauld Place- and Dumbledore has just begun explaining his latest plan: to Send Hermione, the only Order member with experience in time travel, into the past to destroy Voldemort before he can rise to full power._

 **Part I**

"Absolutely not!" Shrieked Mrs Weasley, jumping to her feet so abruptly that her chair clattered to the floor beside her. "She's just a child! You've gone too far Albus, too far!"

"Mrs Weasley," Hermione said softly, trying to calm the older woman. "With all due respect, I'm seventeen years old- a legal adult by wizarding standards."

Mrs Weasley snorted, "Hardly! I knew it was a bad idea to have you three join the Order! I knew something like this would happen!"

"I'm inclined to agree with Molly," Remus said, shaking his head and shooting Hermione an apologetic glance. "Hermione is an amazing woman- brightest witch of her age, indeed, but this is far too dangerous. She may never be able to return to this time."

"I'm afraid she wouldn't." Dumbledore said, "return to this time, that is." He spoke slowly, "I suspect that the moment Miss Granger begins to alter the timeline, her existence in our own will cease."

"Hermione?" Ron whispered, his voice cracking.

"I have to go, Ron." She said quietly. "It has to be me."

"Nonsense!" Mrs Weasley had restarted her rampage, "She's just a child, Albus. You can't honestly be considering this!"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow.

"You are considering this!" Ron said suddenly, his voice cracking. "You're insane! She'll be killed!"

"Mr Weasley, I have the highest faith that Miss Granger has the abilities needed to complete this mission."

"Send someone else!"

"Enough!" Hermione screamed, earning her several astonished gasps and glances. "That is enough, Ronald! It's already been decided. It's the only way! I have to do it!"

"You don't have to do anything!" Ron yelled back, his eyes and face red. He looked as though he was about to cry.

Harry, who had up until this point remained silent, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He exhaled deeply, sighing. "Are you certain this what you want to do, Hermione?"

"Positive." She said.

"Okay," Harry said, sighing.

"Harry! I can't believe you're letting her do this!" Ron started, only to be promptly interrupted by Harry.

"When have we ever 'let' Hermione do anything? I would think you know her well enough to know that Hermione is going to do what she thinks she needs to do, regardless of whether or not we want her to do it!" Ron opened his mouth as if to say something but seemingly changed his mind. Instead, he stood up and stormed from the room, slamming the door on his way out. Mrs Weasley followed close behind him.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Are you ready, Miss Granger?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be, Professor."

"Ah, indeed." He said, smiling at her and raising his wand. "This is powerful magic, Miss Granger. Keep still. The last thing we would want is to have you appear at the wrong time." He chuckled and something dark flashed behind Harry's eyes.

Hermione barely had a moment to decipher the look when a bright white light filled the room, and she was gone.


End file.
